


Garras y escamas

by AranelDoUrden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Somewhere in the world, State wild
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si hacia trescientos años la hubieran dicho que Scáth Dearg estaría ronroneando a sus huevos para que aprendieran el tono de su rugido y así le pudieran reconocer, no se lo habría creído.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garras y escamas

El ciervo no tenía ninguna oportunidad por que por mucho que corriese o que saltara lo único que hacía era provocarle más hambre, plegó las alas dejándose caer lo suficiente como para golpearlo con las garras rompiéndole el cuello y se puso en camino de nuevo; estaba cansado tras el viaje y harto de aguantar al resto de los disfuncionales reptiles alados que se habían apuntado a la improvisada expedición. Varios kilómetros después en la que se incluyo la cacería a un oso de aspecto apetecible vio su guarida.

Sobre uno de los múltiples riscos que rodeaban el inmenso valle donde casi todos habían decidido anidar había una cueva especialmente alejada, casi oculta por una cascada que le proporcionaba agua fresca durante todo el año y tan profunda y laberíntica que le permitía guardar su tesoro sin necesidad de excavar ninguna cámara nueva; aterrizó torpemente en el borde de irregular piedra tratando de no aplastar la comida e inhalo profundamente para saber si seguía allí

El inconfundible aroma femenino le hizo reír.

–Hey, pajarillo –se puso en marcha hacia una de las cavernas laterales desde donde venia el aroma, si estaba aún despierta tendría la oportunidad de tomar una cena tardía con la relajante compañía de su hembra.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar la comida cuando una mancha grisácea gruñendo y siseando se le lanzo encima; la esquivó pero se agarro a su cresta y reaccionó por instinto para evitar que le diera un zarpazo en los ojos levantándose sobre las patas traseras hasta engancharla y lanzarla contra el suelo, le dedico un rugido de furia y le ataco con las traseras mientras arañaba con desesperación la zarpa con la que la mantenía sujeta.

Algo no estaba bien.

Hablábamos de una hembra a la que no le gustaba pelear, si tenía que defenderse lo hacía pero procuraba evitar los enfrentamientos directos; le acertó con un zarpazo en la mandíbula inferior liberándose por fin y se escabullo en la cámara de donde había salido, la siguió gruñendo, haciendo que las piezas del tesoro retumbaran antes de tener que agacharse frente a la salvaje acometida de su magia. No se paró a comprobar si sería capaz de lanzar una segunda tanda en poco tiempo, se alzo en toda su estatura llenando la espaciosa cámara con la envergadura de sus alas y listo para rugir en respuesta y hacerla entrar en razón.

Salvo que se encontró con una desmayada hembra que lo único que había hecho era proteger sus huevos.

Cuatro relucientes huevos, cada uno de ellos tan grande como para entrar perfectamente en una de sus zarpas y de un iridiscente tono purpureo que indicaba claramente de quienes descendían.

–No puede ser...

  


Despertó con la sensación de urgencia haciendo bombear su sangre, a pesar del extremo cansancio reacciono saltando hasta que la aplastaron contra la suave arena del nido, siseo dispuesta a dar batalla pero en ese momento su olfato percibió el olor de la sangre y su estomago dejo escapar un famélico gorgoteo.

–He reservado los mejores trozos para ti.

Levanto la cabeza y localizo a su compañero que permanecía apretado contra la pared de la caverna, la pesada cola oscura resbalo de entre sus alas y serpenteo por la arena envolviéndose alrededor de las zarpas masculinas, los ojos amarillos no la perdían de vista mientras que la orgullosa cresta estaba aplastada contra el anguloso cráneo, procuraba moverse con suavidad dejándola ver que no era una amenaza.

No lo entendió del todo hasta que vio que faltaban varias escamas de la mandíbula inferior y que la delicada carne estaba marcada con un inconfundible zarpazo.

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –se acerco lo que tardo en verla encogerse, las lagrimas formándose en los bordes de los enormes ojos verdes eran el mejor indicativo de que no corría peligro– ¿Por tener un buen gancho?

La rozo tras los retorcidos cuernos con el morro, no pudo evitar tensarse ante un eventual ataque pero en el momento que empezó a lamer en las delicadas escamas posteriores no contuvo el ronroneo de placer; el macizo cuerpo se aproximo tumbándose a una distancia prudencial de los relucientes huevos pero lo suficientemente cerca para que se pudiera apoyar en su contra como siempre solían hacer en los momentos de mayor intimidad.

Inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y dejando que el pesado aroma masculino la calmara.

Algo viscoso pero con el inconfundible aroma de la carne cruda la rozo en el hocico y reacciono por instinto lanzando una dentellada para cogerlo, pero en vez de permitir que se alimentara al instante su compañero la hizo estirar el cuello para que tragara con facilidad, cuando al fin termino saciada y llena por la grasienta carne la limpio la mandíbula con la lengua.

–¿Son nuestros...?

–Sí, no podía creérmelo pero sí, me quede preñada tras mi primer apareamiento contigo.

Su compañero miro los huevos como a una aparición y cuando metió las mandíbulas entre ellos no pudo ahogar una risita, las crías se movieron ante el cambio en su posición lo que desato un coro de arañazos contra las cascaras y que el rítmico latido se acelerase, el instinto grito ante la clara incomodidad de sus descendientes pero saber que era su compañero, el padre de sus crías que estaba reconociéndolas, la calmo lo suficiente como para relajarse.

Si hacia trescientos años la hubieran dicho que Scáth Dearg estaría ronroneando a sus huevos para que aprendieran el tono de su rugido y así le pudieran reconocer no se lo habría creído, es más, incluso habría pensado que lo más probable era que la hubiera reclamado sometiéndola bajo su ferocidad y su fuerza, que la estaría manteniendo como un juguete y que no se aparearía con ella llegado el momento del celo solo para verla sufrir por la necesidad.

Pero se habían apareado con regularidad, todos los días del angustioso mes que les llevaba a volar lo más alto que podían para después abrazarse en una caída eufórica o a montarla con cuidado de no aplastarla; era complicado que una hembra tan joven y pequeña como ella quedara preñada en sus primeros celos, pero apenas semanas después de que él se fuera en busca de nuevos terrenos de caza junto con la mayor parte de su manada la puesta se había desencadenado.

Había resultado ser una experiencia atroz.

Con un cuerpo más adecuado a la velocidad y para nada tolerante al dolor había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que consiguió expulsar uno solo, se lo había tomado como una bendición: una cría, un descendiente que perpetuaría su extirpe.

Horas después pensó que algo no iba bien, su cuerpo volvía a clamar y paso así un día tras otro hasta que tuvo cuatro relucientes huevos cobijados bajo sus alas; entonces se encontró sola para cuidar de unas crías que aun no habían nacido, de mantener una temperatura constante hasta que pudieran romper el cascaron ademas de vigilar una cueva más adecuada al tamaño de su compañero.

Su pareja se reposicionó de tal manera que ella y los huevos quedaban bajo una de sus descomunales alas.

–¿No vas a enroscarte a su alrededor?

–No –se dejo caer contra su costado de nuevo, suspirando en el momento que la larga cola se envolvió de forma familiar a su alrededor–, contigo aquí ya tienen calor suficiente.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre una de sus patas delanteras, su almohada acostumbrada desde que comenzaron a compartir guarida, antes de suspirar profundamente y dejar que el incesante latido masculino la adormeciera en un sueño donde ahora solo perduraba una preocupación.

  


El sonido de cascaras rompiéndose consiguió que el sueño se fuera al instante, atontado todavía observo como la parte superior de uno de los huevos se desmoronaba y un diminuto morro escamoso asomaba en una rápida inspiración, antes de que pasara algo mas estiro el cuello tratando de asomarse y recibió un tentativo lametón de una diminuta lengua.

–¿Mamá?

–Esta dormida, lagartija.

Lanzo una mirada a la forma bajo su ala, las escamas femeninas volvían a brillar con los colores de la ceniza y a cada día que pasaba el feroz hambre tras el periodo de abstinencia menguaba, salir de la guarida y comer con regularidad había bastado para que su compañera volviera a ser la misma exótica criatura que le conquisto. El huevo termino de desmoronarse y se encontró con una sorprendida cría que simplemente se dejo caer contra su morro, dos ojos de un conocido color verde rodeados de escamas purpuras se abrieron sorprendidos.

–¡Eres papá! ¡No era mentira, volviste!

Al tiempo que esa afirmación salia de la boca de su primogénito escuchó como mas roturas se producían y prácticamente al momento se vio rodeado por tres crías más que no tenían ningún tipo de reparo en reclamar su atención.

Con toda la fuerza de sus jóvenes pulmones.

–También quiero atención.

Todas las escamas del lomo se le erizaron al ver que estaba despierta y claramente disfrutando de la estampa que ofrecía; intento gruñir para amedrentarla pero en ese momento uno de los pequeños -una hembra mas diminuta incluso que su madre- se colgó de su cresta en un intento por ganar la carrera para subirse sobre su espalda, otro le clavo las zarpas en el hombro mientras se impulsaba hacia arriba y un tercero se elevo con una risa escalofriantemente parecida a la suya en el hueco entre sus alas proclamándose vencedor.

Casi prefería volver al largo viaje con el resto de dragones.

Pero en el momento que su compañera ronroneo rozando la frente contra la parte inferior de su mandíbula supo que solo allí era feliz.

Con sus lagartijas y su compañera.


End file.
